Seven Wonders?
by cubi-sanchankun
Summary: [oneshot]Kagome and her friends go to test out those so called "Seven Wonders of Shikon High". Things go haywire after that. AU, slight inukag and a hint of mirsan, and mostly crack


**_a/n: Uh... hi? Just call me Shiro, ignore my pathetic username please. I'm not new to writing but I'm new here. Just began to rewatch the series (and watched a certain episode of Attack on Titan Junior High lol) so I got a kick in the ass to write this piece of shit. Most of them are OOC and the seven wonders are in random order mostly so forgive me for that._**

 ** _Please read and tell me what you guys think! Or in this website's terms... read and review._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Yeah right. Like I'd ever have the guts to own Inuyasha. Pshaw. I don't own the seven wonders either._**

* * *

"Tell me why are we here at school in the middle of the night?" Sango angrily crossed her arms, glaring at the boy before her.

"You know those stories that go around here at Shikon High, right? Well... we're here to test them ourselves." The culprit, Miroku, grinned as he pointed the flashlight in his hand to his face.

"You mean the Seven Wonders of Shikon High? I thought those were just silly myths spread around to scare students into studying more." Kagome rose an eyebrow. But quite admittedly, she knew a lot about those so called Seven Wonders, for her grandfather would drone on and on with stories about them.

The three friends were standing in front of the large building. It was nighttime, electricity was turned off in the school, with only the moon giving them light, save for their flashlights. Miroku had somehow convinced the girls to come with him and right now, they were annoyed.

Sango growled. "This is stupid, Miroku! You don't actually believe in those dumb stories, do you?!"

"No, but it never hurts to check, right? Besides, this is going to be fun."

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, shaking her head. "No use talking him out of this. He's set his mind now."

With a sigh, Sango picked the messenger bag up and swung it on her shoulder. "Fine, but I better get something I deserve after this."

"That's the spirit! Also, I invited a friend over, besides, the more the merrier!" Miroku smiled as another figure approached them.

"Why did I even bother coming?" Kagome instantly recognized who the gruff voice belonged to and she immediately turned red.

"Aww, don't be so salty, Inuyasha. Never hurts to hang around with friends!"

Said boy scowled. "Keh, you're the one to talk. And stop calling me salty, because I'm not, you perverted excuse of a human."

Sango noticed how quiet Kagome became and with a smug look, she whispered, "Looks like my little bestie here is ogling over her crush again~"

"S-Sango! You'll give me away! Be quiet!" Kagome whined, face in a full blown blush. No one but Sango knew about her having a crush on Inuyasha since the four of them were at elementary school. Kagome was always the shy one, and it seemed that she would never have her chance at confessing.

Miroku waved at the group and pushed the doors of the front hallway open. "May our quest begin."

 _ **timeskip**_

"I have an idea! We should split up and check every place mentioned in the stories." Miroku cocked his head in the air slightly. "If memory serves me right, there's this haunted piano in the Music Room that plays all by itself at night."

"Haunted piano? That's scary?" Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes. Somehow spending the time at home with his asshole of an older half brother didn't seem bad anymore.

"Say, Kagome, why don't you go check out the Music Room to see?" Kagome gave Miroku a horrified look.

"W-why me?!"

"You seem to like going there anyways. I always see you playing the violin when you think no one is looking."

"Yeah, at daytime, idiot! And have you been watching me? That just gives me another reason to be mad at you!"

Kagome was now furiously pointing at Miroku, who just kept the smile on his face. "I thought you said the myths were fake. Why are you scared then?"

"I-I'm..." she looked down at her shoes. She could feel golden eyes looking at her with an intensity that made her feel... well... nervous.

But there was no way she was going to embarrass herself any further.

"Fine! I'll go!" Kagome stomped towards the Music Room and Sango handed her some keys. She looked at her friend with a skeptic look.

"Managed to swipe them. Figured we were going to barge in rooms around here anways."

Deciding not to further question on how Sango was able to steal the room keys from the faculty room, Kagome turned the lock, with the knob of the door following. A click was heard, and then softly, the door swung open.

Here goes.

Quietly she walked around the Music Room. All instruments were at their proper places as usual, even the violin she frequently used was neatly put away in its case and set on the table next to the other violins. Then there was the old, yet still working grand piano.

She stepped up to the piano, her fingers running around the keys. She pressed a key and sound echoed throughout the room, and waited for some unknown force to respond.

Nothing.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." she muttered under her breath, and started to walk away from the piano. She was a bit disappointed at how it turned out, admittedly speaking.

She was about to leave the room when suddenly two piano keys played simultaneously, startling her. Her eyes fixed upon the piano when she realized that there was no one there.

And it couldn't be her, for her hands weren't touching the piano anymore.

Then a melody started to play, softly yet loud enough for Kagome to hear. She stared, watching what it seemed to be an invisible person playing the piano.

The piano... the piano was playing by itself.

That was enough to send her into a mad dash outside the Music Room.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 1: The Haunted Piano in the Music Room.**_

Kagome kept running, not stopping. It wasn't true. The Seven Wonders were only stupid stories. They weren't real. None of them made any sense!

She then bumped into something harshly, and just before she could hit the cold floor, a pair of arms had reached out and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her into what seemed to be a body.

"Going somewhere?" a husky voice asked and she opened her eyes real wide, not realizing they were closed.

"U-um..." she felt her face beginning to grow warm. Out of all the people, why did it have to be Inuyasha to see her like that?

She looked up timidly, meeting with his eyes. He looked fairly amused as he rose a hand and flicked her forehead, earning a pained reaction from her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she shrieked.

"You were spacing out again. Seriously, Kagome, you just keep straying out of reality." He answered.

She grumbled, rubbing her forehead, then noticing that they were the only ones around. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"Idiot wanted to split up. They headed towards the second floor."

Great, Kagome thought sarcastically. I'm gonna kill that moron once I see him.

 _ **at Miroku and Sango**_

"Here's the second floor. Should be close to that 13 step staircase."

Sango kept her glare. "This is bullshit! Miroku, can't we just go home?"

"Ah, ah, are you saying that you're scared, my dear Sango?" Miroku waved his index finger in the air, wearing a smug smile.

"O-of course not! I'm just saying that all of this is pointless!"

Before Miroku could reply, a loud beating of footsteps made the both of them jump. The sound repeated for about eleven times before finally halting.

"That's probably Inuyasha and Kagome. Right?" Sango asked, putting on a brave face, yet her voice slightly trembled.

"Yeah, right." Miroku continued to step up the stairs, unconsciously counting them in his mind. They went on for what seemed to be an eternity, until they stopped in their tracks.

"That's strange... didn't we pass by this part before?" There was a quiet pause when Miroku looked at Sango, who was staring from behind him, her jaw dropped. "Sango?"

"Miroku... I don't think you want to turn around. Ever."

Unfortunately for her, he did turn around.

A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the area that night.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 2: The Mystery of the 13-Step Staircase.**_

* * *

Inuyasha perked up when he heard the loud scream coming from the distance. He grabbed Kagome by the hand, much to her surprise.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Looks like those two got into some shit again. We better go."

"Alright."

The two then started to make their way towards the second floor, passing by the faculty room, two classrooms, and finally, the Science Room.

Oddly the Science Room's door was wide open. Kagome stopped behind, curious. The door of the room was usually shut since the room was in dire need of renovation.

She stepped in, looking around the dim area. She shuddered at the blank yet creepy look of the anatomical plastic models stored by the cabinets near the whiteboard. Those things always gave her the scares.

Deciding to leave, she took her key out to lock the door properly when she heard something creak. She froze, afraid to turn around. The creaking noise continued for a mere second and that's when Kagome then spun her head around to look.

One of the anatomical models was sticking out from the cabinet, arms posed upwards and head still pointed at her direction. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would be the cause of an even bigger problem.

 _Keep it together, Higurashi. This is nothing. The cabinet's probably busted, I mean, this room is supposed to be fixed anyway!_

Kagome let out a quiet squeak when a shuffling sound then followed. She quickly maneuvered to look back, and that's when she deeply regretted it.

The model was now there, within a one inch radius apart of her, standing still, its soulless eyes boring through her soul.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 3: The Haunted Models in the Science Room.**_

The universal message of "fuck this I'm out" screamed in front of her mind as she swiftly shut the door with a bang and locked it tight. Her heart still pounded in her chest and she shrieked when she felt someone hold her shoulder.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—"

"Relax, wench! Its just me!" Inuyasha interrupted. He was clearly pissed. "You weren't behind me anymore, so I came to look for you. What are you even doing here?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as without thinking, she tackled the hanyou boy in a hug. "I don't think I can face Science here ever again."

Unbeknownst to her, the poor teen was flustered to the core at her sudden bold move. She then pulled away, much to his disappointment.

"Uh... right. L-let's just go find the perv and Sango."

 _ **timeskip**_

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the second floor they found Sango squatting on the ground, poking at what seemed to be Miroku.

"The moron had the loudest girly scream ever."

"What made him scream anyway?" Kagome asked.

Sango visibly shuddered. "There was this mirror on the wall in the top of the stairs, and it was weird since it wasn't there before. And it showed us the reflecfion of a... of a hanging noose. I turned around to find where it was but there wasn't anything that matched with the thing in the mirror. That's when Miroku screamed and fainted."

"Keh, all that talk about being fearless. He's nothing but a coward." Inuyasha crossed his arms. He was frowning, yet there was an amused hint in his voice.

Kagome then approached Sango and whispered, "Hey, uh, think you can come with me to the bathroom? I don't think it would be safe with me alone."

Sango nodded. "Sure. Mind watching Miroku for a moment, Inuyasha? Me and Kagome are just going to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just be quick."

As the girls left Miroku finally regained consciousness. He groaned, holding his head with his hand. "Ugh... what happened?"

"You passed out, you idiot." Inuyasha replied.

"Huh? I passed out? But... where's Sango? And Kagome? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Relax, they just went to the bathroom while you were on dreamland. They'll be back soon."

Miroku nodded, until a quiet tapping from the right alterted him. "What was that?"

Inuyasha directed his head to the direction where Miroku was pointing at. "Probably just some stray cat or something. You know that crazy demon cat that follows Sango around at daytime here? That's just probably her."

"I guess you're right..." Miroku let out a shaky smile. "I'll just go for a quick walk. If the girls look for me, tell them I'll be right back."

"Keh. Whatever."

Miroku then went across another corner, passing by the Art Room. He peered through the window of the room and looked around. The room was fairly brand new, since the school recently just implemented it.

He spotted a lone painting by the wall next to the clock. It was a replica of the ever famous Mona Lisa. Miroku chuckled. Of course the Art Room would have something like that.

A cold breeze suddenly made him shake a bit, and he rubbed his arm to warm himself. He could literally feel a pair of eyes staring directly at him and he took a deep breath, slowly inching his head upwards.

He came face to face with the Mona Lisa painting. When he studied it closely, the eyes suddenly flicked from its original position and came pointing directly at him. It was rapid, but he saw everything.

That made him just turn around, eyes wide open and mouth in a thin line, and run back to where Inuyasha and the rest were waiting.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 4: The Moving Eyes of the Mona Lisa.**_

Sango turned around to see Miroku come running towards them in a rather stiff fashion, stopping and standing straight before finally loosening himself and breathing hard.

"Now that was, a very, interesting encounter," he breathed out, clutching his chest with his hand.

"Miroku, where have you been? We need to go now, this is getting stupid." Sango asked, irritated.

"Just went for a walk. I know the quickest way out. Follow me." As much as Miroku wanted to continue their conquest for the supernatural, he also wanted to call it a night for now.

"Wait... where's Kagome?" came Inuyasha's question.

Unfortunately the kami won't let them leave just yet.

"B-but she was right behind me when we went back here!" Sango exclaimed. She was nearly close to snapping.

"Okay, stay calm, she probably waundered off like she always does—" Miroku got interrupted when Inuyasha dashed off ahead, growling profanities along the way.

"Or maybe we can just follow Inuyasha and look for her wherever he's heading." Then the remaining two ran to follow the hanyou from behind.

* * *

When they neared the gym, Inuyasha picked up on the sound of something bouncing up and down. He shifted towards the large gym door, glaring down at it as Miroku and Sango finally caught up to him.

"I can hear a basketball dribbling inside. Maybe Kagome just got bored and decided to hang around in the gym?" Miroku suggested.

"Moron, you know how terrible Kagome is at basketball! The little wench can't even dribble a ball to save her own life." Inuyasha kicked the doors open rather unceremoniously, and stormed inside. Sango gave Miroku a smack on the head and followed, with the poor boy walking behind them rubbing the injured spot.

The three scanned the room for any sign of their friend. Besides the moon shining in the middle of the court, there was no Kagome to be found.

Unless you count a single basketball mysteriously rolling towards them, stopping in the middle of the moonlight.

Sango eyed at the ball suspiciously. "Something tells me that ball isn't what it looks like."

"You think—" A loud bang startled the three, leaving them to stare at the ball that was bouncing from the floor and in the air and back. They watched it for a mere ten seconds before running the hell out of the gym, blindly ignoring where they were heading.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 5: The Ghost of the Basketball.**_

 ** _meanwhile_**

Kagome sighed and sat down by the front entrance steps of the building. She again had strayed from her group and couldn't find them since the building was rather confusing and big. Could they blame her for only being in Shikon High for a year? Certainly not.

She didn't notice someone approach her and sit beside her spot on the steps. "Why are you so sad?"

She looked up to see a girl in her school's uniform beside her. She clearly had the look of a senior student, and what made Kagome curious was that she hauntingly looked like an older version of herself.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, and the girl smiled gently at her.

"Call me Kikyo. I was just coming around the school to, ah, take care of some things I forgot. Then I happened to find you here." Kikyo then studied her closely. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm with some friends, but I got separated and lost from them." Kagome sadly replied, looking down. A few tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Kikyo then gave her an assuring pat on the head and handed her a handkerchief. "Here, cute girls like you shouldn't cry. Mind telling me why you're so down?"

"T-thanks. I just feel like a nuisance to them. I guess I'll always be that one shy girl that no one ever appreciates."

The senior girl reached out and wiped a stray tear from Kagome's eyes before smiling once more. "Don't be silly. You're very much appreciated. So what if you're shy? Some people never really stay the same after a long time, and sometimes that can be a good thing."

Kagome looked at Kikyo with pure admiration. "You really think so?"

Kikyo nodded, grinning at her silliness. "I know so."

Finally the sounds of Kagome's friends calling her name were heard, and they were coming closer. She didn't have time to react when she was pulled into a tight hug by none other than her crush.

"Kagome, you idiot! Don't go off like that! You scared the shit out of me!" Inuyasha hissed and Kagome sheepishly grinned, patting him on the back to comfort him.

"Nice to see you again as well, Inuyasha."

"Oh, Kagome, you're okay. Thank goodness." Sango let out a relieved sigh and Miroku smiled, satisfied that Kagome was finally found.

"I'm okay. In fact I was with someone a moment ago, let me introduce you to her—" When Kagome turned around to face her new friend, she was met with air.

"Huh? I could have sworn she was here... She was a senior student too."

"Maybe she left Kagome. And we best we be going too." Sango replied hurriedly.

The teens then started to leave the building, with Miroku taking the lead. From the corner of Sango's eye she spotted a peculiar sight.

"Did someone forget to switch the light off in that building? I hate it when people do that." Sango pointed at the second building near the one they just exited. On the fourth floor in the third window, there was a faint light emitting from inside.

"Its probably that senior girl Kagome met a while ago. Right?" Miroku said, his eyes never leaving the building.

Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better view. "Wait..." she looked further ahead to see a person, not the one she just met, but another. She was dressed in all white and her long hair covering her face. The girl just loomed over them in the lit room, not moving a muscle.

"That's it! We're leaving! GOOD-BYE!" Sango grabbed Miroku from the shirt collar and started running, with Miroku literally flying in the air like a paper flag while Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and followed Sango in the same, rapid fashion.

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 6: The Mysterious Ghost in the Fourth Floor.**_

Meanwhile the door of the second building open to reveal an eldery woman, the principal to be more specific, looking around. She had heard the screaming and the yelling, and let out an amused chuckle.

"Seems like those kids managed to test out the new security system."

* * *

 ** _next day_**

Kagome's eye twitched at Principal Kaede's given explanation. "So... you used the Seven Wonders to test out how the security was going along?!"

"Quite exactly. The haunted piano? That was just Shippo using his kitsune magic on it." Kaede gave Kagome a warm smile as her partner in crime, Kagome's classmate Shippo, smiled sheepishly.

"And the thirteen steps, the noose thing and the models in the Science Room were also my illusion skills. Kaede was the one who switched the Mona Lisa painting into one of those 3D picture flip things, that's why the painting's eyes can move." Shippo added.

Kaede nodded sagely. "The basketball and the girl in the fourth floor was handled by Rin, as well." Another of Kagome's classmates, Rin, stepped in front of the shocked girl and her friends with a smile that screamed "no regrets".

"You guys really put a scare to us. The security system's really something." Miroku lightly laughed.

"But weren't there seven of those wonders or something?" Sango asked, and that made the whole atmosphere quiet.

"Shoot, I forgot about that." Rin smiled apologetically to Kaede.

"Aye, its okay, child. Its just a mere slip from the mind."

"So I'm guessing that senior girl Kagome met last night was also part of your damn security system." Inuyasha said with his patience getting thinner by the second.

"Senior girl? Oh, Kikyo! Isn't she also a student here too?" Kagome exclaimed as Kaede gave her a strange look.

"Kikyo? Oh heavens no, Kagome, you must have met someone else. Kikyo hasn't set foot into this school for fifty years now."

"Say what..." Kagome stared at Kaede as the old woman pulled out a file that dated from, well, fifty years ago. It had a list of students from that time. "Fifty years ago? Maybe I met her relative or something!"

"No, you're mistaken. Kikyo never had any known relatives or descendants."

"And why not?"

"Because Kikyo is already dead. She got killed from getting pushed from the first building."

Her world stopped functioning after that.

From outside the faculty room, a black haired girl watched as an old lady and a couple of teens ushered over a certain girl worriedly. Apparently the poor girl had fainted on the spot.

Kikyo smiled fondly. "Oh, Kagome, you're just so cute."

 _ **Seven Wonders of Shikon High Number 7: The Waundering Spirit of Kikyo Nakamura.**_

 **fin**

* * *

 _ **a/n: Now that was a long one. Time to curl into the depths of hell.**_

 _ **Read and review please! It'll help a lot.**_


End file.
